Taojaz
Taojaz, usually known as Tao, is a regular user of the GameFAQs Smash Bros 4 boards. He is one of the most frequent users of the site, checking in at least thrice a day. He wishes to become well known on the boards, which he has voiced on multiple occasions. He is also relatively unique on the boards in that he is happy with all the newcomer choices thus far, even though he didn't support many of them. After Robin and Lucina's reveal on July 14th, 2014, he left the boards after realizing how much he hated them while watching the mive amount of entitled whining because some 12-year-olds didn't get their way. His most wanted plausible newcomer was Palutena, who was confirmed at E3 2014. He is an ardent supporter of Chrom, Ridley and Luke fon Fabre, even though he knows the last one will never be playable. He is a proud member of User's Users and the Union of Youth, and co-founded the Tao Alliance alongside Taoxadasa. He is also a founding member of the Carlisle Elitists, and was Topic Creator of the Smash Interviews topic that led to the crowning of Empress Sophia. He is currently the third-in-command of the Carlisle Elitists and holds the rank of Dreadnought. Smash Boards Tao is on the boards constantly, though posts from him are uncommon. When he does post, it's usually a sy remark about something stupid someone else said. He rarely makes topics, and when he does they are quickly forgotten and archived. Personality Tao is pseudo-polite, at least compared to the rest of the board's users. He is regularly sarcastic and sy towards others, however, especially when they act douchey to begin with. He gets aggravated easily when rosters have character choices he doesn't agree with. Relationships Michaellol '- Tao has an active dislike for Michaellol and fought against him before Michaellol temporarily faded out of existence. 'ThisAnvil '- Tao originally liked ThisAnvil before ThisAnvil went on his anti-Chrom spree. He has harbored a grudge against him ever since. 'Ecylis - Ecylis first came to Tao's attention after Ecylis' rants of hatred after Rosalina's announcement. Tao initially disliked him intensely, but in the time since has cooled down on him. They now have a tenuous relationship of semi-mutual hatred. Waluigi7 '- Tao used to hate Waluigi7 during the early stages of the board, but after Waluigi7 gave positive feedback on his first roster started to like him. This partially-imaginary bond of friendship was doomed to a short life, however, as Waluigi7 adopted his Beatles gimmick only weeks afterwards. Tao's hate was stronger than ever, but has receded somewhat after the Beatles gimmick faded away. 'Trivio '- Tao used to hate Trivio, but after Trivio left he began to miss him. The two became allies after Tao sought out Trivio to join the Carlisle Elitists. 'Geno4life '- Tao hates Geno4life simply because of his godawful typing style. 'LordCarlisle '- Despite a large portion of the board's abject hatred towards LordCarlisle, Tao rather likes him because of their shared partiality to Ghirahim. He has since joined the Carlisle Elitists after the closing of the Smash GameFAQs Wiki topic in order to fight against the Temple of Xod, and was made third-in-command for his contributions to the group. 'Taoxadasa '- Taoxadasa was Tao's nemesis, even though they had barely had any real interaction. Tao first took notice of Taoxadasa because of the shared 'Tao' in their name. On June 20, 2014, they formed an alliance. 'cryosis919 '- Tao dislikes cryosis because of how douchebaggy he often acts. After cryo joined the Temple of Xod, Tao's dislike for him deepened even more. 'GOOMYLORD1211 '- GOOMYLORD pisses Tao off because of his horrible spelling and grammar and his stupid love for Goomy, whom Tao hates. For some reason, GOOMYLORD loves Tao, thinks he's the best thing ever, and won't take the hint that Tao ing hates him. It's ed. '''Empress Sophia '- Tao hates Hi_Sophia because she's a total and she needs to stop ing reporting people for bull . She's reported him multiple times and it's always complete bull . '''Emperor Xodarhis - Tao hates Xodarhis because of his arrogant demeanor and constant reporting. Trivia *His most wanted unconfirmed newcomers are currently Dark Pit, Ridley, Shulk and the Chorus Kids. *He wants a modern revival of Nazo no Murasame-jo. *His favorite series currently represented in Smash Bros is Kid Icarus, with Zelda as a close second. *His favorite game ever is Tales of the Abyss for the PS2 and 3DS. *He mains Lucas and Pit, and his favorite Smash game is Project M. Category:Users Category:Union of Youth Member Category:The Carlisle Elitists Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Weirdos Who Actually Like Dark Pit Category:Ridley Supporter Category:Shulk Supporters